A Diamond and Her Pearl
by Matchpunk
Summary: Short stories of the relationships between the Diamonds and their precious little Pearls. ((Some headcanons and theories thrown in.))
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't textbook definition, how Pearls were treated. No, there was variation between each Pearl found on Homeworld; how they looked, how they spoke, it all lead to how that specific Pearl was treated. Some were treated quite nicely, actually, and were content with their way of life. Even if they were just Pearls, who they belonged to meant a lot to gem society.

The Pearl's were important to a lot of those who held custody over them, most of which would never admit it but knew it deep down. Those who owned a Pearl were usually of high status, like those gems who were so rare that they had a small team of common gems assigned to protect them. But there were those gems that there was only ever one of, those who held the highest power and were held at the highest caliber.

The Diamonds.

The Diamonds were the supreme beings of the gems. The matriarchs, the rulers, the queens if you were feeling dramatic. But whatever you may call them, each of them had a Pearl tailored specifically for them, and each treated their much smaller gem differently. Where one may treat their Pearl as a soothing presence, another would treat theirs as an authority figure in their place if they did not want to deal with something, and another still would treat them just as different from the others.

These are tales of the Diamonds and their Pearls, from the Pearls' emergence to it's forming a bond with it's holder. No two are alike, and it is my hope that you enjoy these stories.

(( A/N: I created a gem for forging, incubating, and emerging the Pearls within the specific requested margin from those they are for, and to make sure that they perform as they were constructed to. So I hope you don't mind a background OC. I will try to update at least 4 times a week. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! ))


	2. A Pearl's Memories

Most Pearls start out as a desire, whether it be for companionship or otherwise, and there were gems specially suited to carry out these desires and to make them a reality. Most of these gems were pale and nearly colorless, but this varied with the caste that contacted them for Pearl construction. The higher the rank of the gems that were catered to, the more color these specific gems had. Another way to say this would be the more recognition, skill, and experience a Pearl constructor had, the more color they were allowed to have and the higher the class they would cater to.

Those who just barely had enough of a reputation, or just barely had enough authority, to possess a Pearl were referred to the nearly colorless gems to create a Pearl, but a good majority of the Pearls created by these gems came out with little to no unique features to them, or just barely so so that the gem they belonged to could claim them if they were lost in a crowd or strayed too far away from their keeper's side, however rare of an occurrence this was.

But there was only one who shown more than the others, colors more radiant and visible than the other gems of her kind. This gem catered to very specific, and only the highest class of gems. If she catered to any less it would almost smear her image. Almost.

She wasn't just considered to be _a_ Fluorite.

She was the Fluorite. Instead of giving her facet number so that her Diamonds could tell her apart from the other fluorites, her leaders merely needed to look down at her to know who she was, unlike a good majority of the other gems.

Though she was still pale in comparison to most other gems, she was a bit taller an much more colorful than the other Fluorites, and so was much more recognizable. It also helped that, instead of merely calling her out, her clients would come to her directly to request their Pearls, whether they be Diamonds or regular class gems.

The Pearls that belong to the Diamonds and their courts all have their own earliest memories, all very similar to one another. Their gems, newly formed and fully incubated, being held gently in soft, warm palms. A soft, yet strong voice helping them to form their first and often only physical form and appearance. But each one was spoken to differently based on how her keeper wanted her to be. These personalities were started early, and fully took for over the time they spent with their caretakers. Each specially made Pearl was unique in her own special way.

The Pearls of the Diamonds were treated much better than the other Pearls, both by their Diamonds and by the other gems on homeworld. They were treated with respect, but this was mainly due to the fact that they would be shattered if the precious Pearl was harmed in any way.

To the Diamonds, these special little Pearls were more valuable than the lives of many gems, and were treated more like companions than servants in public, and often even better than that behind closed doors. Often times, the relationship between a gem and her Pearl was simple and beneficial to the gem and not the Pearl. But the relationships between the Diamonds and their Pearls were complex and untouchable.

These beautiful, precious little Pearls knew every dark secret, every battle plan, every single piece of classified information known only by the Diamonds, a perk of being by their side always, as they were supposed to be. As such, over time these little Pearls became more and more precious, and the bond between each Diamond and her Pearl strengthened exponentially.

The bond between a Diamond and her Pearl was always strong, and could only continue to grow stronger with time.


End file.
